My Realization
by Arisu Rose
Summary: One-Shot! When you meet Wilson in your second year of this world, you didn't expect to feel something for the 1919 wanna-be-scientist. Near your third year in, you finally admit to yourself what that feeling was.


_**Don't Own Don't Starve**_

 _ **Character is Female, but otherwise reader-insert. Enjoy~!**_

I have been trapped for 3 years in this unhuman populated world. The world that was filled with woods, swamp, and a vast open fields. Having to gather materials for weapons and building material, once I had realized there wasn't any humans around for miles on end, took me a week. To build me a small log cabin with only one room to store food, which were in chest and ice-boxes, only took me about 3 months.

I would like to thank my survivalist father and log cabin loving uncle.

The food source came from birds, frogs, and rabbits which I have trapped, fish I had caught, and Beefalo I killed for fur and meat. I didn't mess with the spiders much except for webs and silk at most. Their meat, I had learned, was bad when a rabbit ate it and changed into something that was _not_ a little fluff of cuteness. I also used herbs I found and knew, and other wild grown food sources I found through out the wild that I knew were not poisoness. I also used them both for medicine and food to make spices.

Thank you mother, which was a doctor, and auntie, who was an herbalist.

I remember it taking me another month to put in a fire-place as I had to build it from clay and rock, which was a pain to gather, and build it so it didn't fall over onto the house. That was a real challenge by itself for I only learned to do that once, and hadn't took an interest to learn how to officially build on after so.  
And the furniture too, took a long time to make. A bed, table, couch, a dresser that fit all the clothing I made, a hook for the satchel I had brought with me, and another chest for a late night snack that would be left out from the food room. It was allot smaller than the others, for it mainly held apples and carrots I had found.

Which, even though it doesn't make sense, leads me to the question on how I got here. I established I had a loving condition with my family before I arrived, and in which helped my situation here survived easily here... But how I arrived here is another story.

I arrived on the week of my baby cousins death. He was going to be my nephew, little Jason. He was buried right next to my younger brother, Samoan. I was visiting them both, when a tall man in a suit appeared. If you asked me what he looked like, I couldn't tell you besides he was pale with dark rings under his eyes, black hair, dark suit, a cane, and a cigar in his hands that annoyed me for its stench and smoke. It was one of those big ones, that you would imagine a mafia person to smoke before blowing a ring of smoke into your face. And I remember it smelling like burnt, freshly cut grass. One, does not simply forget that stench.  
I don't remember what we talked about, or even if we talked. But when he left, I remember staring at the graves and then blacking out with a black hand tugging at the bottom of my legs and dragging me down. They felt like stone on my legs, and I remember thinking my legs had snapped from the pull.

I woke up in the woods, alone. My eyes were stinging against the sky blue sky above, causing me to roll over and get up to avoid the stinging light. Luckily for me, there aren't mosquitoes to eat me as I laid there for a while.

That was the first out of the three years of being here. But what does this have anything to do with the present?

Wilson Percival Higgsbury. A witty scientist wannabe,- I say that because he is useless in science of any kind unless it is inventing weapons of sort, and he, surprisingly, does have a sense of humor... Don't tell him I said that though. I don't want him to threaten to 'spank me' again like he did when we first meet and I annoyed him. Coming from different time periods, I found it embarrassing as I slapped him and forced him to spend the night outside when we first meet. I didn't know of his time period, and thought he was calling me either a child... Or trying to be kinky. Either way, I disapproved for we were not in a relationship for him to be as such with me.  
We talked the next day after I threw an apple at him from the window when he was sleeping by the door, and he gave me a slight apology. I say slight because he didn't out-right say it. It was like pulling teeth from him to understand he was trying to apologize. He, looking so beaten and worn, caused me to forgive him... A little... I felt bitter a little about it, but I did invite him in, in the end. We chatted and I found he was taken from 1919, while I from my own time period. I connected the dots after, and my bitter attitude disappeared after a minute or two as I did.

I decided to be kind, and let Wilson stay with me. He got the bed, I got the couch. Though, we did have an argument about the situation, and I won. The bed was huge, but that didn't mean I wanted to sleep in the same bed as him, and I wasn't going to let him sleep into the darkness without any walls to protect him. Of course, I told Wilson to go take a bath in the river besides the house if he wanted to sleep in my bed though, after he agreed to sleep in the log cabin with me. I got out a beefalo robe I made, for when I'm cold, and went to swap it out with his torn up outfit of red, white and black that was left by a tree away from the river so I didn't see him.  
When he came back, he looked hilarious with the robe of brown fur hanging off his slim shoulders, pooling at his feet, and the look of pure embarrassment of the fact the robe was made for a female, worn by a female, and hung off him. It caused his face to turn pink, from his ears to the tip of his nose! I had to bite my lip, and hold my breath to not laugh, and make him even more embarrassed.

He told me he'll be back, and would fetch his things from his camp. When he left, I went to work on his clothing with silk I had gathered from the spiders and a make shift needle from stone. I washed them, let them dry for an hour, and sewn them so they looked brand new. I was quiet proud of my work, thank you very much!

When Wilson came back, he had a lot of tools, but little food, and a companion of a type of being, or animal, I hadn't seen around here. It had the body shape of a acorn, but was furry all over with orange brown fur. At the top of its head laid a lid with two crooked white curly horns. Four green small legs were barely visible, but when it ran up to me, and it's mouth open to show a hole with items in it that I couldn't make out for the life of me, and a pink tongue and teeth...Well... I screamed as it tackled me and started to lick my face turning my terror into amusement.

It's name was Otto von Chesterfield, Esq. Chester for short. I about killed Wilson for naming him after someone with such a long name!

That was in my second year here.

A few months ago, I have developed small feelings for Wilson that slowly developed into something more... Like when he went through my satchel that I had hung up, he found my solar power cell phone. It was useless here for there wasn't any signal to call anyone. I know, I tried. But I didn't think much to the music department I had downloaded on it. His expression of bewilderment and curiosity made my heart thump, and make my stomach have this light feeling to it. After it passed, I had to explain to him what a cell phone was, and in my time, the music he was hearing was popular. Then again, I was just lucky he got to one of the pop songs and not one of the sadder songs.

I began to tell him much of my time after that and my heart would go wild, stomach fluttery, and my mind light as I saw his eyes so full of curiosity, fascination, wonder, and fixed solely on me.

I remember once when I was in my monthly, he freaked out because he didn't know of female system and I had to explain to him that I wasn't dying. His time left that talk to the parents, before marriage, if I had remembered correctly. That told me he wasn't in any relationship in his day of age. I was happy at that knowledge. His expression of worry melted my heart, though, as he forced me to not do my normal daily actives for those 4 days. The more active someone is, the less they have a monthly. So I often skipped months without one due to the situation I'm in now. I am very active when running from hounds or mutant spiders after all.

When Wilson started to grow a beard during the mid fall, I had the urge to chop it off. But I left it with the promise he would shave it once winter was over. I loved and hated that black beard with small tint of grey in it. We were 10 or so years apart. In his time, it would be lucky if a male made it to their forties. But then again, he was in his early thirties so we had time. His spiked 'W' shaped black hair was still as black as coal. No grey or white hair to stick from his scalp. His grey blue eyes showed so much emotion, but so much of his age as well... He couldn't stay young forever, not even here... Right?  
During the winter, I thought I would have a heart attack. Why? We ended up cuddling together by the fireplace. Wilson didn't want to at first, against to touch a lady he isnt courting, but I convinced him somehow and then we were cuddling together under a blanket. My heart pounced so fast... And when we fell asleep on another, I was just lucky I woke up first and was able to soak in the feel of his arms round me, and the smell of him and dirt mixed together from the day prior. I swore if I were to have died, I would have died happily right then.

Of course that was months ago. It is mid spring now, third year on the world. Not alone though... no, not this time...

And that, leads me to the present of now...

Watching Wilson get chased by a mass of spiders. "HELP ME FOR THE LOVE OF ALL HOLLY! THIS ISNT FUNNY!" His scream drowned out my laughter as I was clutching my stomach, with tears streaming down my face.

This man, I had came to realize, was the man I came to love.


End file.
